


I Want Candy

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Candy, F/M, Food Sex, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt:<br/>Sweets were a very rare treat for Clint as a child, even in the circus it was merchandise, you pay, you can have.</p><p>ie, 5 times Clint's oral molestation of candy turned someone on + 1 time someone acted on it.</p><p>doesn't have to just be the other Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

1\. It all starts so innocently, with Clint's joyous cry of, "I can't believe you made rock candy!"

"Easy there, tiger." Tony grins as Clint bounces slightly in place, eyes alight.

"But it's homemade! And raspberry-flavored!"

"You realize that there's more where that came from and that if you're talking about it, you're not eating it, right?" Steve leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed, an amused smile playing over his face.

"You're so right," Clint breathes, and then starts delicately licking the violet-red crystals on their little stick, his eyes falling closed as he savors it. Steve swallows hard, suddenly uncomfortable. It doesn't get any better as Clint sighs, sucking lightly on the side of the stick and then wrapping his lips around the tip of the candy and moaning softly as he slides it deep into his mouth.

2\. Tony questions many of Steve's decisions (half the time just to irritate him), but not this one. Oh no, Mr. Anthony Stark is fully on board with this plan. He doesn't actually _help_ make the taffy because it looks terrifyingly sticky, but he sits there as Steve mixes and cooks, and offers technical advice.

"Make some maple, he loves that shit."

"Pepper's right, you are improving."

"I try." He sketches a bow from his perch on the counter, and then nearly falls off as Clint whispers, "Boo," in his ear, having appeared out of nowhere.

"Jarvis!" Tony wails.

"My profoundest apologies, sir."

"You don't mean that at all."

Jarvis declines to comment and Clint sticks around to help Steve pull the taffy. He's wearing sleeves for once, and after a few failed attempts to roll them up far enough he just laughs and takes it off altogether.

"Fuck it, let's do this."

And they do, pulling and folding and pulling until the stuff is the right texture. They get a real assembly line going, Steve rolling out the finished product and Tony cutting and wrapping it when it's actually manageable. Clint tells them some of his not-depressing circus stories and even with the shirtlessness (which is fucking _nice_ , damn) it's more cozy than hot. 

Until the last batch. Something goes wrong with it and it just stays sticky, the magic of aeration doing nothing. Steve curses and manages to pour most of the goo into a jar, because of course Old Glory can't stand to waste that much butter and sugar. That done, he turns and scrubs his sticky hands and forearms clean. Behind him, Clint starts licking the little straggling globs near his elbow before lapping at the inside of his wrist and along his palm, making this happy little humming noise, loving it so much he practically fucking glows.

 _Fuck_ , Tony thinks, squirming a little, _it would be the goddamn vanilla._ Clint sucks his first finger into his mouth, smearing white on his lower lip. Tony isn't sure if this is a sign that god hates him, or that he loves Tony and wants him to be happy.

3\. Natasha prides herself on her control, and moreover, her ability to compartmentalize. To keep irritation or fear or blinding joy out of the way of thought. So that's most of why she's embarrassed when she snaps at Clint, "Do you have to eat those like that?"

"Mm?" He looks over, expression wounded, as if he has no idea what he's doing. Maybe he really doesn't, but it's impossible for Natasha to be sure when he's been cracking Cadbury eggs in half and licking the dripping cream out of every single one, tongue thrusting deep into each chocolate shell with an appreciative little moan, tip working greedily to get every last bit.

She sighs. "Never mind, Barton. Just keep that goop off the couch."

"Yes, ma'am," he says, and that doesn't help anything.

4\. Bruce is starting to get desperate, and so takes matters into his own hands. And by matters, he does not mean his penis. This time. No, this time he's addressing the problem at the source. With spray candy. Clint beams upon receiving his gift, and the experiment begins.

"Man, I remember when this stuff first came out. Thought it was weird as hell." He cracks the seal around the lid with the same brutal grace he uses to break bones. "It makes good mace in a pinch, though."

Bruce has to laugh at that, and Clint grins. For a moment it seems as if this will be a success, a way to satisfy Clint's sweet tooth without giving Bruce more unwanted erections than a high school kid. And then Clint's pretty mouth stretches open to catch the spray on his tongue. _Exactly like a load of come_ something dark whispers in Bruce's mind, and he shudders. And Clint doesn't see it because his eyes are closed in hedonistic concentration. 

He takes several more shots of the stuff, laughing when Bruce reads the warning about sensitive mouths and tongues aloud. He grins, running his tongue over the point of one canine tooth. "I like a little pain sometimes."

Bruce flees to the lab.

5\. Thor has seen many fascinating and beautiful things in his long life, but watching Clint utterly lost in bliss is one of his favorites. He loves seeing their steely-eyed archer so soft and open, and he is enjoying a particularly delightful example today.

"Oh my god, these are amazing," Clint moans, and Thor shivers a little to think of what he must sound like at the height of his passion for other things, and smiles.

"Had I known you would enjoy it so much I would have had you taste Asgardian confectionery long before this, my friend."

Clint sighs, eyes fluttering shut and cheeks hollowing as he sucks on an icerose pastille. "It's like... rose and honey and... some fruit I've never had," he murmurs around the sweet, turning it over and over with an agile tongue.

"Midgardians have compared that last flavor note to cloudberry," Thor murmurs, watching Clint's mouth, rapt and dreamy.

+1. It's the cotton candy that does it at last. They're deep in the Midwest, and carnivals feel like home to Clint and he's had a rough week, so they follow him around and win at the rigged games and listen to Steve bitch about how modern funnel cake tastes completely wrong and it's actually kind of nice. So far no one has recognized them. It helps that Tony's particular configuration of facial hair has gotten so popular lately. They're actually on their way out when Clint makes his last, fatal purchase. He's feeling better, and sighs, burying his face in the pink cloud and murmuring about how it's good to get it fresh, the sugar still warm.

Steve whimpers, and claps a hand over his mouth in horror. Tony is cursing his brilliant mind, racing ahead of events and providing him the visual of Clint getting to the end of it, sucking happily on his sticky fingers. All Natasha can see is the current reality of soft pink yielding to that eager tongue, and it's enough to make her sweat. Bruce actually moans aloud, and it's Thor who stops in the middle of the parking lot, and looks around at his companions.

"…We all desire Clint, do we not?"

"Thor!" Steve squeaks.

"Captain, I know you are bashful by nature and by circumstance," he put his massive arm around Steve's shoulder, "but surely you can see that it would do us no harm to share some sport."

"Well, well, well." Clint grins, looking at all of them. "Tell you what. I'll share my candy with everyone who gets to fuck me." While Bruce and Steve are standing there stunned and the others smirking, leering, and beaming, Clint carefully tears a wisp of sweet pink from the main mass and sets it between his lips, passing a morsel to each of them in a soft, sticky kiss.

Natasha is the only one who keeps her hands off him on the drive back to the hotel, and that's because she's driving. She swears under her breath in Russian the whole way, but finally they're back to the four suites their sprawling entourage is taking up and they can lay Clint out on the floor like a banquet of their own. The rest of the cotton candy gets shared, leaving everyone's hands and mouths sticky. Clint eats his share off of Steve's cock, moaning softly all the while. Steve groans, staring down at him wide-eyed, and Tony chuckles, biting his shoulder and making him flinch and gasp.

"Was that an orgy foul?" Tony murmurs, smearing sugar on Clint's right nipple so that Bruce can lick it off as Natasha does the same on the other side.

"Uh, I liked it?" Steve hazards, and Thor laughs, sucking his first two fingers clean and using the wetness to work one into Clint, making him mewl.

"Then I would deem it proper conduct here."

"I like the way you think, Blondie." Tony smirks at him and then makes a soft little sound as Thor gives him a deep and sugary kiss.

"God, that's beautiful," Bruce mutters, and Natasha nods. 

"Very beautiful." She leans across Clint's chest to kiss Bruce, smiling softly at him as she pulls away to give Clint's nipple a vicious bite that makes him wail and shoot a jet of precome onto himself. Bruce growls and moves to lick it up, nipping that hard belly when Clint's not expecting it, making him jump and yelp. Steve holds his head in place for a moment and then remembers his manners.

"C-Clint, I'm g-gonna-- _ohgod_!" Clint sucks hungrily and Tony chuckles as Steve shakes and groans and gives Clint a little more than he can handle, come spilling over his lower lip. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand but doesn't lick it clean because Thor beats him to it, making him moan. 

Natasha sighs. "I'm sitting on your face, okay?"

" _Fuck_ , yes please."

Bruce chuckles as they rearrange themselves accordingly, and Tony grins. "I'm sucking your cock, okay?"

"It's like my birthday and Christmas all at once," Clint pants, and squeezes Thor's fingers. "And yes, you can fuck me if you can find some lube."

"Hey, Bruce?" Tony asks, lowering himself down to dick level.

"Yes?"

"Small red bag, outside pocket. Never leave home without it."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you, Tony."

"Hey, shut up and look grateful."

"The Man of Iron is absolutely correct, Captain." Thor grins, and Steve smiles back, leaning in and shyly kissing him. Bruce gets back with the lube and Thor slicks his fingers, stretching Clint and making him writhe and moan, muffled as Natasha lowers herself onto his mouth, panting. Tony swallows his cock to the base at the same time and Clint makes a ragged sound that's nearly a scream, grabbing Tony's hair with one frantic hand and clutching at Thor's back with the other, clinging for a long moment before letting go of Thor to squeeze Natasha's ass. Bruce groans, watching them with dilated eyes for a long moment before Natasha waves him closer, kissing him and guiding him to rut against Clint's belly, rubbing through slick precome. Every now and then Tony pauses to press kisses to Bruce's lower back, and he whimpers.

Thor growls and lubes his cock, carefully lining the blunt head up with Clint's hole and pushing in. Clint shakes convulsively, and Natasha cries out, coming on that soft and hungry mouth. She bucks a few more times and then slides off so Clint can catch his breath and beg Tony to stop because he doesn't want to come yet.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He grins and sits up, sucking and biting at Bruce's neck and making him whimper and finally come with a deep, long groan. "Mm, that's better, big guy." Bruce whines, and nods, crawling away to recover as Thor sets up a steady pace, carefully working his massive cock deeper and deeper into Clint, who just melts under him, mouth hanging open as every muscle in his body relaxes, struggling to find enough give to take Thor. He makes meaningless little noises and cries out as Thor grips his ankles in huge hands, raising his legs to get deeper.

"Fuck," Tony whispers, and Thor looks over at him and grins, still pounding Clint.

"You're welcome to."

"Oh. Hey."

Natasha chuckles, and passes Tony the lube. He settles behind Thor and gets to work, overwhelmed by all that heat and muscle and strength and raw fucking _power_ , like a goddamn organic arc reactor. He pushes into that burning heat and groans. He can't do much more than bury his face in the smooth skin between Thor's shoulder blades and hang on for dear life. It could be anywhere from a minute to forever before Clint comes with a muffled howl, shaking for a long time as Thor moves more slowly and shallowly. Tony moans, and Thor sighs and carefully eases out, stroking Clint's hair and murmuring to him about how tight he is and how good it feels. Tony groans.

"Same to you and more of it, pal."

Thor chuckles and tips forward, settling on his hands and knees. Clint kisses him and crawls out from under, yawning and wincing. Tony settles into position and then just lets go, because of course Thor can take it. And like it, groaning in time to Tony's thrusts, begging for his come as Tony reaches around to squeeze that huge cock. They come at the same time, groaning and rocking together for so long that Tony is limp and light-headed, and just takes a rest, pillowed on all Thor's lazy, sated strength.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Steve. He's blushing and drawing the scene in front of him. Bruce is resting with his head in Steve's lap, sketchbook propped on it. Clint is curled up on his side, asleep or nearly so, and Natasha is idly sucking the last sugar off of one of his fingers.

Tony grins. "Goddamn, I love candy." The whole world moves just a little as Thor chuckles beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a fit of late-night pornspiration. Please point out typos when you notice them, there's a good reader.


End file.
